Through The Fog
by Too-Much-Black-Coffee
Summary: The first time he saw her, was on the back step of the bakery. Now they're getting married. Peeta looks back on the ups and downs on his relationship with the University Drop-Out.
1. Chapter 1

This story is AU. It is basically Peeta remembering all that happened with his and Katniss" relationship right up until they got married.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the characters, I only own the plot. All credit for the characters goes to Suzanne Collins.

The back door to the bakery was the first time I ever spoke to her. And I definitely didn't think I would end up marrying her. To be perfectly honest, I don't think anybody did. The whole town was shocked when they saw her walk across the main square away from the Hawthorne Manor, carrying everything she owned. It was three days before Christmas, and apparently, until he was going to propose. Everyone in the town knew, except her. The small, naïve girl from the outskirts.

Rumour was, that she had temporarily moved in with the bar owner, Haymitch Abernathy. And he had given her a job to "get back on her feet" as he put it. It wasn't a secret that she had dropped out of university to live with him, or that she hadn't worked since the little job in the campus café.

The reason she dropped out of university have always been disputed throughout town. Some say it was because he had promised to pay for her sister's education. Others say it was because she was pregnant, but when she didn't seem to be growing, that thought was quickly dismissed.

When I was little, I had fallen in love with Katniss Everdeen. But she hadn't been the same since she dropped out of university. Almost as soon as she moved in with him, it was like she forgot who she really was. She started wearing designer clothes, not caring about anyone but herself. I should've known that something was wrong, and in a way I did. But I didn't have the guts; it was obvious what was going on up in the Hawthorne Manor. But nobody dared to speak out about Gale Hawthorne.

I was the same year that I did the Boxing Day shift, Fen had pushed it onto Rye, and then Rye had pushed it onto me. I didn't mind, I didn't have anyone to spend it with. Dad had Mom. Rye had his Family. And Fen had to stay with his wife as she was expecting twins. I was sat behind the counter, texting Johanna when the bell above the door rang.

"Hi, welcome to Mellark Bakery, what can I get you?" I drawled, not looking up to see who it was.

"Um…. Just some bread please." Came the reply.

"We're a bakery, we make lots of bread." Honestly, if I wasn't so bored, I would've make some kind of short rude remark, but I couldn't deal with it, and I sounded like the buyer couldn't either.

"Honestly Mellark, if I wanted to be shot down every time I said a single word, then I would've stayed with Gale." She replied

My God. Katniss Everdeen, the university drop out, was in my shop buying bread.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, what bre-"she cut me off. She was defiantly angry.

"Is that what everyone in town thinks about me? Gale's woman can't be shopping, she doesn't have the qualifications? Or Gale's woman shouldn't be here, where are the people paid to do everything for her?" she was clearly seething by this time.

I was about to apologise again when I heard thundering footsteps running down the stairs. It would be dad, or Rye.

"Everything okay Peeta?" it was dad. I could tell by the way his voice travelled calmly through the kitchen.

His heavy footfalls continued until he was stood in the doorway to the bakery. He glanced a Katniss, then back at me. Picked up a loaf of bread, a cheese bun and a chocolate chip cookie; parcelled it up and passed it across the counter to her. Without a word, she reached into her bag, pulled out a crumpled ten, laid it on the counter and walked out the door.

It was exactly thirty eight days until I saw her again. Finnick came down to visit as he was in the middle of a messy divorce after his wife caught him with a waitress. It was his own fault and he knew it. We were just about to watch a football game, when his phone rang.

I didn't even notice he had left the room, until he came back in, tears threatening to fall. I didn't want to push him, but I needed to know what was wrong, to find a way that I could possibly help. I didn't even have to ask, as he whispered it, almost as if he was ashamed to say it.

"I lost the house, she's taken everything…"

"Finnick, I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this" I didn't know what to say, I've never been in a relationship for over eight months, how am I meant to know about divorces?

"Do you know what I need know? I need a fucking break, and a drink. Care to join me, in fact you have to come, because I don't know where the bar is" this outburst of energy shocked me, as he dragged me to my feet and marched out of the door.

I didn't cross my mind that Katniss may still be working for Haymitch, so it was a surprise when the petite brunette turned in Finnicks direction and flicked open a note book, and asked what we wanted. Finnick being the cocky bastard he is clearly didn't find enough adrenaline from cheating on his wife _and _being caught.

"Well, I was going to ask for a tray of vodka shots, but if your offering…" he trailed of, assuming that Katniss would get the message, but when she stood on the other side of the counter, with a blank expression on her face, he was obviously embarrassed.

"Mellark, what does your friend want to drink or do I need to ask him to leave?" she looked run down as she asked. Well, I suppose that going from not working since university, to going to night shifts in the only bar in town, must be a big change.

"We'll have that tray of shots, please." I asked, trying to get Finnick to cooperate with the talking.

The door suddenly slammed so hard on the wall I was surprised it didn't leave a dent. Katniss delivered our tray of shots and sat on a stool the other side of the bar while she made casual small talk with the teenager on my left. The teenager was in deep discussion on how it wasn't fair the amount of work he had to do to get good grades, when Katniss jumped up from her seat, quietly apologised, and walked up the stairs in the back.

Finnick had finished the tray by the time I heard people walk down the steps. Whatever Katniss told him up there, must have drawn him out of his stupor because as he rushed down the stairs and burst through the door glaring around the room, I had never seen Haymitch Abernathy look so sober in his time owning this bar.

First chapter up!

If you read this please review, review to say it's bad, review to say its good, review just to say that you've read it. Updates will be based on how many reviews.

Thanks T-M-B-C


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer:** anything that relates to something already created was not intentional; all credit goes to the original creator. Suzanne Collins owns the characters.

**I'm really sorry, it's just been so hectic, I have started the second chapter, and feel that I have left you long enough so I am going to post the bit that I've done, so you can read and try to discover what is going to happen…. I hope you all had a good Christmas.**

**T-M-B-C**

As hard as I tried, that night I couldn't get Katniss Everdeen out of my head. I couldn't believe that Gale Hawthorne had the nerve to ask her back to house. In a way, I felt sorry for him, nobody should have those things said about them; especially not in public. But in all honesty, he quite clearly deserved it. I now understand why she left him. It wasn't a secret that the Everdeen's had always struggled with money. But then again, so did the Hawthorne's. It wasn't until Primrose, Katniss's sister, had aspirations to become a medic in the village medical centre. Of course they couldn't afford to send both of the children away to university, Katniss had already applied and been offered place, so all the money went towards her. Primrose never had a chance to become a medic, the youngest children never do. I know that from first hand experiences.

**Remember: review if it's good, if it's bad, and just to say that you've read it**


	3. Chapter 3

Im not going to make some excuse about why it has taken me over two months to update so here it is;after Christmas I argued with my bestfrind ( lets call her Jenni) and she told me that my boyfriend (lets call him alex) had told her that he was going to hack her laptop. Jenni came to me and asked me what was going on, i had no idea so i told her that. she had a go at me and said i shouldnt be taking Alex's sid ei should be taking hers as we were best friends. i told her not to be stupid that i was friends with both of them and she coulcnt tell me waht to do. she then told her parents and teachers at school that me and Alex were planning this. the police got involved and i was grounded until last thursday, however on that day last week i was going on a trip to germany for my coursework and have just got back. i dont really know what to do now, i just want to move on with my life and put this behind me as i might have to move away from my hometown because of this.

Disclaimer: the only thing that belongs to me is the story line

As hard as I tried, that night I couldn't get Katniss Everdeen out of my head. I couldn't believe that Gale Hawthorne had the nerve to ask her back to house. In a way, I felt sorry for him, nobody should have those things said about them; especially not in public. But in all honesty, he quite clearly deserved it. I now understand why she left him. It wasn't a secret that the Everdeen's had always struggled with money. But then again, so did the Hawthorne's. It wasn't until Primrose, Katniss's sister, had aspirations to become a medic in the village medical centre. Of course they couldn't afford to send both of the children away to university, Katniss had already applied and been offered place, so all the money went towards her. Primrose never had a chance to become a medic, the youngest children never do. I know that from first hand experiences.

That's how I ended up working at the family bakery. I wanted to teach art to primary school kids, I always imagined my children finger painting in the kitchen, making a mess everywhere. Katniss had commented on my art a few times when we were in school. I remember one of the topics was to produce a portrait of someone we loved, then it would be on display in the front of the school. Others did boyfriends, girlfriends, and pets. It was the night before the project was due in and I hadn't even started. I had contemplated drawing my mother, maybe it would make her love me more, I don't know why I didn't. I drew Katniss. The day it was due, I walked up the hill to school, handed it in and sat in my seat, I didn't wait for the teacher to comment on it, I knew if I did, he would make me explain in front of the class who I drew and why. That was the day I had my first broken nose. It came from Gale Hawthorne. He told me I was a creep for drawing her, I tried to apologize, he didn't stop until Katniss came across the field and stood between him and me. That was her first black-eye. But definitely not her last form Gale Hawthorne. After the incident on the school field, I ended up sitting on the bench outside the Everdeen's house whilst Ms Everdeen tried to set my nose back into place. She didn't ask about how I got it. And I didn't really want to explain that is was because I drew a portrait of her daughter.

It was three weeks after the intrusion of Gale Hawthorne in Haymitch's bar that I heard about Katniss had come to the bakery and asked for a cake

.'' Hi Peeta, I need a cake, a big one… with writing on it please''I was curious as to why she would want a cake. A big cake. A big cake with writing on it.

''sure prim, when do you want it by? And what do you want written on it?'' I asked her.

'' Ummm... tomorrow… it's just that Katniss has got herself an apartment just down the street and I wanted to celebrate with her… I understand if you're too busy…'' she trailed off at the end.

''of course, anything for Katniss'' I exclaimed… Had I seriously just said that out loud?

'' I know that you mean well Peeta, but maybe Katniss just needs to be herself for a while? I'm not trying to be rude, but I think it would be best if she wasn't dating.'' She whispered across the counter.

'' sure, sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate anything.'' The silence in the bakery was deafening. '' right, you wanted a cake didn't you?''She pulled a face, which I couldn't decipher and gave a simple nod,

''Just put something about a new house on the cake please, is it okay if I pay for it tomorrow? She asked quietly. It wasn't a secret that money was still tight with the Everdeen family and everyone knows that Katniss couldn't contribute as she didn't have to work when she was living with Gale.

'Sure Prim don't worry about it, see you tomorrow'' I called as she turned and walked out the door.

I was alone in the bakery for another couple of hours when the door slammed on the wall, signifying my shift was over. I could hear the paper orders being flicked as someone flicked through them. Probably Rye. Although he's 5 years older than me sometimes that's hard to believe.

''Ahh… cake for Everdeen, she getting married or something?'' Rye asked from the other side of the kitchen. I turned to look at him, I narrowed my eyes at him and he shut up. 'Sorry Peet, I'll start clearing up yeah?' he mumbled, embarrassed about the situation he had gotten himself in.

I continued with the cake until closing time and left it in the fridge overnight; as I walked home I saw the one and only Gale Hawthorne. From the way he was walking he was drunk. He was swaying from side to side and calling out what vaguely sounded like Katniss's name. If it was anyone else, I would instantly feel sorry for them and dislike the source of the self-pity. But this was Gale Hawthorne for God's sake, the man who flashed his wealth at any opportunity possible; he belittled anyone who didn't have money, or stable jobs, when he was the one who had come from poverty. I didn't stop to help him, I stuck to the shadows and continued down the street to my house, I had recently moved out and was living with one of Ryes college friends. I didn't speak to him much, and he just made sure that I paid my rent at the end of each month and stayed out of my way. Once or twice he had made some comment about me bringing over my girlfriend, each time I scoffed and he muttered something about 'that Everdeen girl'. Ha! I wish. Sometimes he had his girlfriend over and they were sweet, but they just didn't interest me. Only Katniss ever did, but she was taken by Gale. Always had been, and as I thought, always would be. But I guess she didn't think so.


End file.
